Outaku Destiny: Crossover Chronicles
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: This is an original series of mine, I guess. It features original characters created by me and others from other various series. mostly my favorites. The story revolves around 2 Characters: Reiki Shutuagi original and Kyoya Otori from Ouran HSHC .
1. Lap 1: The Shinigami's Daughter

_**Outaku Destiny: Crossover Chronicles – Lap 1: The Shinigami's Daughter**_

**Narrator: Reiki Shutuagi**

"_Our world is called Eluria..."  
"Every being has a Soul..."  
"Some are Healthy..."  
"Some are not..."  
"Those of Evil Souls are named as Kishin Eggs, or the Evil Beings..."  
"Only us, the Soul Eaters of Eluria..."  
"Can Fight Them..."_

Death City...

The Death Weapon Meister Academy, or the DWMA...

The Head of the School: Shinigami-sama, or Death, himself...  
"The role of Students here at the Death Weapon Meister Academy is to become promising Soul Meisters and Soul Weapons... Teachers here are highly Professional Professors and have been taught by yours truly, I, Lord Death, Shinigami himself!"

**-ding-**

**-dong-**

"Now that the introductions are done... Let's get started on the Adventure!"

_All Adventures Start Somewhere... Is This Where Mine Will Start...?  
-My Name is Reiki Shutuagi. I am the next Shinigami in line. My father is Shinigami-sama himself...! (If that's something good to know...) I do not attend the Death Weapon Meister Academy (or DWMA for short), though... I usually go to invade the Classes there, though. I think it's fun. Anyways, this is where my story begins, 10 Years Ago..._

Death City, 10 Years Ago...

**-hum-**  
"Rawrgh!" A howl came out of the middle of nowhere...

Reiki was walking down an alley all by herself when she heard it. She turned around and gasped in complete shock, "Wh-What the-?"

"Graw!" The Monster came charging right after Reiki.  
"A... Ahhh! No!" Reiki gasped as it came by her.  
"Now DIE!" The Monster yelled as it charged right to at Reiki.

"AHHHHH!" Reiki screamed...

Death City Headquarters...

"What in the-?" A worker looking at a screen yelled.  
"Th-That can't be!" Another worker yelled as he came to the screen.  
"Sh-Shinigami-sama!" A third worker yelled.  
"R-Reiki? What is she doing?" Even the Shinigami was surprised.

"Wh-What the?" Reiki yelled to herself as a dark light surrounded Reiki.  
"Th-This power!" Even the Rouge Monster was surprised by the Light.  
"Ah-AH!" Reiki gasped. She put her fist together and said in a raised voice, "F... Fine...! HAAAH!"  
And there was a dark flash of light as Reiki lunged to the Monster...

"Sh... Shinigami-sama...!" A worker said in shock.  
"Hmm... It seems she has already awakened her Shinigami Powers..." Shinigami concluded...

10 Years Later...

_It's been Ten Years since the Day my Shinigami Powers awakened... Ten Years since the Day the World of mine turned up side down... When they, also, awoke..._

**-Ring-**

**-Yawn-**

"How are you, Reiki?" A voice yelled to Reiki.  
"KYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Reiki let out a scream.

**-huff-** Reiki huffed as she finished screaming.  
There was a sigh as the voice asked, "How... are... you?"  
"F... Father..." Reiki finally sighed as she calmed down.  
"You know what Reiki... You could be a little softer on me!" The Shinigami complained to Reiki.  
"Meh!" Reiki turned away with a complaint.  
"Sometimes..." Shinigami let out a sigh.  
"So, what do you want?" Reiki asked.

"You have to represent the Death Weapon Meister Academy Opening Ceremony today," Shinigami-sama explained to Reiki, "It is customary in the long line."

Reiki moaned, "You are just making this stuff up, father..."  
"Wh-What?" The Shinigami yelled.  
"Hahaha!" Reiki let out a huge laugh.  
"G-Go get dressed! The Ceremony is in half an hour!" Shinigami-sama demanded immediately.  
"HALF AN HOUR? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Reiki screamed as loud as she could, "Th, That's not enough time to get ready, father!"

Shinigami-sama let out another sigh and demanded again, "NOW!"  
"Fine, fine! Fine, father...!" Reiki moaned.

"Hmph," Shinigami sighed. He then thought, _I can't believe she is going to eventually be the next Shinigami of the Death Weapon Meister Academy..._

At the stairs to the Death Weapon Meister Academy...

Reiki got to the stairs and kept complaining, "Why me...? Why...?"

There was a voice humming behind Reiki when it was quickly cut off, "H-"  
"What the-?" Reiki was cut off as well before she could get across...

And they crashed together...

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" The voice yelled loudly to Reiki, "Hey! Are you listening?"  
"H-Huh?" Reiki yelled as she was a bit dazed.  
"Are...You... LISTENING?" The voice repeated even more loudly.  
"Yea... Geez... You're acting like my father...!" Reiki let out a sigh.

"Y-Your father?" He said, scanning Reiki's outfit. And then said, "Y-You are the Lord Shinigami-sama's child?"  
"DUH!" Reiki exclaimed loudly.  
"I-I'm so sorry, Miss Shutuagi!" The guy bowed.  
"Geez... This is why I didn't want to do this stupid Opening Ceremony!" Reiki moaned.  
"Really?" He asked.  
"Ugh... Yes," Reiki let out a moan again.

"So, you are sixteen years old?" The boy asked

"Whoa! Not saying anything till you spill yourself!" Reiki yelled.

"K-Kyoya Otori! Death Weapon Meister Academy Second (2nd) Year, Fourth (4th) Ranked, Crescent Class!" The boy gave up as he spilled.

"So... You are the famous Otori Boy I heard that attended the DWMA!" Reiki exclaimed.  
"Y... Yes..." Kyoya sighed, "...Why do you care?"

"I have always found it weird that the Otori boy of a Famous Medical Family in Death City attended _the_ Famous Death Weapon Meister Academy!" Reiki yelled as she investigated a little in the manner.

"Ahh! I guess...!" Kyoya yelled, sort of sighing about it.

There was a fall of silence between the two until Reiki finally said, "O-Oh crap! I have ten minutes until the DWMA's Opening Ceremony!"

"Wh-What?" Kyoya freaked out.

Reiki was already running up the rest of the remaining stairs to the top and yelled back to Kyoya, "You obviously know! I have to be the in-charge of the Death Weapon Meister Academy's Opening Ceremony today, for this year!"

Kyoya replied with a yell, "A-Alright! Look for me in the Students Crowd!"

Reiki was already at the top of the staircase and wove back to Kyoya.

"Wow... She can run _really_ FAST...!" Kyoya sighed with the yell as he ran up the rest of stairs to get to Reiki...

Author's Note: I finally started typing Outaku Destiny: Crossover Chronicles... (Original Title: Soul Eaters of Eluria, based off of Soul Eater, before I changed it to a Crossover after a few chapters). Chapters are known as Laps (this is what happens when I watch Soul Eater and F-Zero: Falcon Densetsu at the same time... heh... x_x). Reiki is changed so she is a Shinigami (not saying else anything to avoid spoilers). This is actually quite changed from the original written version (with more stuff added and it's fixed up a little) for better and easier reading. And before I finish, it IS a Crossover.


	2. Lap 2: The Death Weapon Meister Academy

_**Outaku Destiny: Crossover Chronicles – Lap 2: The Death Weapon Meister Academy**_

At the Opening Ceremony that Year for the Death Weapon Meister Academy...

**-Ding-**

**-Dong-**

**-Ring-**

The Crowd was still talking when Reiki walked up to the Podium centered near the entrance to the School...

Reiki moaned. She eventually yelled out, "...Ugh... All Students better shut the hell up!"  
The Crowd immediately stopped talking when Reiki let the yell out.

Reiki sighed and announced, "Haha... I am so glad that all of you stopped talking for me, immediately... Alright! Let's get started with this Opening Ceremony!"

A student from the crowd said to another student, "Is she...?"  
Another student said to him, "She is...?"

Reiki coughed and yelled into the microphone, "Ahem! QUIET DOWN!" She then sighed again and repeated, "QUIET!"

The crowd quieted down again as Reiki spoke.

Reiki once again sighed and said, "If it gets loud again...! So help me...! Before someone can do anything, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

The crowd was completely shocked and shrieked as Reiki said that. Kyoya, from the crowd, let out a sigh at Reiki's threat.

Reiki eventually continued after calming down, "I hope you guys get that through your heads... Anyways... Well... Everyone... Welcome to this new School Year here at the Death Weapon Meister Academy. I welcome back all of our previous students again, back to the Academy. And to the new students, I would like to welcome you all here to the School! I hope everyone has a good year and I hope you all find a good Partner for yourselves!"

Kyoya then thought, _A... A partner...? I know it has always been an exception for me, but... Last year when my guns broke from over power from my Pressure... But, no way can I get brand new ones... I need a partner to be my guns...! Dammit..._

Reiki then concluded her speech, "And now... everyone... Let's enjoy a brand new year at the Death Weapon Meister Academy!"

The crowd cheered for Reiki in a huge cheer.  
Kyoya stood there and let out a sigh.

Class 2-A: Crescent Class...

"Guess this is my homeroom for this year..." Kyoya thought to himself as he arrived to the Classroom.

There was a humming he heard coming down from the hallway.

_Humming...?_ Kyoya thought to himself, again.  
"Hellooooo Kyooooya Otoooori!" Reiki called right to Kyoya.

Kyoya froze solid.

"Kyoya?" Reiki knocked on Kyoya's head as he froze there, still.

M... Miss... Sh... Shutuagi..." Kyoya moaned as Reiki stood there, smiling.  
"Seriously... Just call me Reiki!" Reiki complained.  
Kyoya let out another moan, "Y... Yea... Call me Kyoya then...!"  
"Fine," Reiki sighed.  
"Hmph, alright then," Kyoya simply said.

There was a short moment of silence as neither of the two said anything.

"What Class are you in?" Reiki asked in the random.  
"Tch," Kyoya moaned. _How do you, Shinigami-sama's daughter, not know?_  
"Haha!" Reiki started laughing as Kyoya was glaring at her.

In the Classroom...

Kyoya moaned as he sat down in his chair, "Where is our teacher...?"  
"Like I know," Reiki replied, with her arms out.

Kyoya moaned again, "One: It was a general question. So I wasn't asking you, in was just in general. And two: Why in the WORLD are you here?"

Reiki then replied, "Shuddup! And I like bugging students in their Classes!"

Kyoya let out a sigh.  
Reiki giggled as Kyoya kept sighing.

And then the door slammed open as a voice spoke, "Everyone, shut up!"

The entire classroom got quiet as a figure stood there in the doorway.

Reiki leaned over her desk and whispered to herself, "Sh... SHUJI?"

"R-Reiki? Why the hell are you here at the DWMA? You don't attend this School!" The figure yelled.  
"Y... You know Shuji Ikutsuki-san?" Kyoya asked Reiki.  
Reiki just slammed her head on the desk and moaned.

Kyoya kept on staring at the figure named Shuji Ikutsuki who stood there with his arms folded. He was the current Death Scythe to the Lord Shinigami-sama...

Kyoya then eventually said, "How. Do. You. Know. Him?"  
Reiki moaned again, "He is my caretaker..."  
"Care wha?" Kyoya was blinking, confused.

"Caretaker... He takes care of me when Shinigami, my Father, is busy and cannot do anything." Reiki explained to Kyoya.  
"Ah..." Kyoya sighed.  
"Alright... I'm taking attendance!" Shuji sighed as he walked over to his desk.

_Shuji Ikutsuki... Not much like the Death Scythe that I thought he is... He has a weird Aura around him, though... Hmmm... _Kyoya thought to himself.

"Kyoya Otori!" Shuji yelled out his name as he looked at it from the Attendance Sheet.  
"Here!" Kyoya rose his hand in reply as he spoke.

"Hmm..." Shuji started, "...I never thought that one of the boys from the very famous Otori Family of Death City would attend the Death Weapon Meister Academy, Mr. Kyoya Otori!"

"Ugh..." Kyoya moaned. "Not this thing again..."  
Reiki giggled softly.  
"Oh... So..." Shuji started again.  
Reiki immediately stopped giggling.  
Shuji then finished, "... Why ARE you here, Reiki?"  
"I dunno," Reiki shrugged.  
"Yea, right," Kyoya sighed.  
Reiki hit Kyoya and yelled, "YEA, SHUT UP!"

"OUCH!" Kyoya yelled in pain as he rubbed his head and thought, _GEEZ...! She hits HARD!_  
"Tch. Maybe I'll tell your father!" Shuji snapped as quickly as possible as he could.  
"WH-WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Reiki screamed as loud as she could.

The class just burst out laughing as Reiki screamed.

"All of you shut it!" Shuji yelled to the Class.  
The Class quieted down immediately again.

"N-" Reiki was about to say.

And then the Intercom came on and said, "Reiki Shutuagi please report to the Death Room! Reiki Shutuagi to the Death Room!"

"Oh god...!" Reiki yelled as she moaned with her head back on the desk.

Then Kyoya started laughing at Reiki.

Shuji then stood straight and said, "Go...! And, Kyoya: SHUT IT!"

Kyoya stopped and let out a sigh.

Reiki got up and walked out of the classroom and the door slammed shut...

Author's Note: Like I said... The original chapters were much shorter... sorry. ;O Anyways, I don't know if there are any mistakes because my laptop's keyboard is new and I haven't "over used" the keys yet so they just press in instantly... :(


End file.
